


drinks?

by Honeyfrost211



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyfrost211/pseuds/Honeyfrost211
Summary: Oracle-27 and Cayde-6 have been gravitating toward each other since the defeat of the Red Legion. It's about time one of them did something about it.





	drinks?

It was no secret that Cayde favored Oracle above the other guardians. Oracle was very powerful, in Light and Will. The way he used his Light to see was evidence enough of this. He was quiet, collected and analytical, and the polar opposite of Cayde. Combined with the every day duties of being a guardian as well as dealing with the aftermath of Ghaul, Oracle wouldn't blame anyone for assuming an attempt at a relationship would crash and burn.  
They both were aware of the rumors, though, and it made most interactions between them in public… Weird. Oracle felt like he had to be careful with what he said to the vanguard. But he didn't, and he knew that, which is why it infuriated him beyond comprehension. Cayde on the other hand was anxious when approaching him ever about anything which just made Oracle feel worse. Somehow, though, Cayde was able to break through that stoic barrier Oracle would set up when his mood was poor.  
But feelings come and go such as the phases of the moon, Oracle knew. It didn't seem worth it, or fair to pursue something. It never worried him. But still, while some would assume Cayde's personality would be off putting to a warlock like Oracle, they couldn't be any more wrong. He loved spending time with him, trading quips and sarcasm like they'd know each other their whole lives. It was a nice change of pace from Oracle's usual introversion. Even if he was being quiet, it didn't phase Cayde either. He never minded the silence, and he took to reading Oracle's body language and emotions very easily. They gravitated towards each other, it seemed like.  
Oracle was given time off for rest after the Red Legion was put down. He chose not to use it, for a time, feeling he had a responsibility to help with the rebuilding of order in the City. Ikora eventually had to take him by the hand, or drag him away by the collar of his cloak depending on who you ask, and tell him he needed rest before he allowed himself three days to recuperate. He still had work to get done though, and had brought his sparrow to the hangar in the Tower for maintenance. He signed in with Holliday quickly and turned to leave when he was stopped by a friendly face.  
“You didn’t really think you were gonna get to leave without saying “hi” your favorite Vanguard, did you?” Cayde leaned against the beam in his usual spot.  
“I'm sorry, I didn't see Ikora when I walked in.” Oracle deadpans back at him, wandering over.  
Cayde grasps his chest, falling back as if he'd been shot. “Ouch! You wound me.” Then he stood up to greet Oracle properly, clapping him on the arm playfully. Oracle tilted his head at him in question.  
“You… Are acting odd.” He said.  
“What? No, I'm not. This is how I always act,” Cayde responded cooly, trying to brush off Oracle's look. “There’s nothing wrong. Why would there be?”  
“Cayde.”  
“I… Come on, _seriously_. How does that look even work? You don't have _eyes_.” Cayde deflated. “I'd like to see you and Ikora have a showdown. My money's on you.”  
“I appreciate the vote of confidence,” Oracle snorts. “But you are still deflecting.”  
“Yeah, uh… Right. So… Just asking, it's no big deal, really,” Cayde fidgets, rubbing the back of his head before crossing his arms in an attempt to look casual, then dropping them to his sides in defeat. “Its not a big deal! But maybe, since you're free – If you feel like it… Since you've got relaxation days would you maybe want to get drinks with me? Sometime?”  
It was visibly nerve wracking for Cayde to wait for Oracle's response. It was worse because he could practically _feel_ Oracle's gaze, especially because of the way the warlock uses his abilities to see. He could almost feel Oracle's once-over of him.  
“I… Would like that, I think.”  
“You would?”  
“I enjoy being around you,” That made Cayde's insides turn upside down for a moment. “ – And I'm not about to turn down drinks. If you're paying.”  
“That’s... Ha! Awesome. Great,” Cayde brightened. “Yeah. I know a great place down by the bazaar, and there’s a spicy ramen place there too… Do you like ramen?”  
Oracle laughed quietly, and took Cayde by the arm. “Come on, we have time now. I’m sure Ikora and Zavala wont mind you taking a quick break from whatever you were doing. Show me this ramen place?”


End file.
